Harry Potter y la Antorcha Verde
by Miranda-Hunt
Summary: **OCTAVO CAPITULO** Finalmente Ron y Hermione se declaran amor, al igual que Andie y Harry!!!! R&R plz.
1. Un sueño raro

CAPITULO 1: Un sueño raro  
  
Faltaba poco para que el sol se metiera. Harry estaba haciendo los deberes de Transformación que le habian dejado para las vacaciones. Era un trabajo cuan difícil resultaria convertir una cama en un ataúd.  
  
Justo cuando acabó, entro su odioso primo Dudley a su habitación y se sentó en la cama de Harry. Tenía la cara de preocupado, pero Harry no sabia porque, ya que a Dudley ya no se daban miedo los hechizos que le echaba, ya que sabia que no podia hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.  
  
--Harry, quisiera hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia – dijo Dudley  
  
--Si, bueno – dijo Harry sorprendidísimo.  
  
Hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos, Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que Dudley le preguntaria, ya que siempre le hablaba para burlarse de él.  
  
--Sabes, hay una chica en mi salón que me gusta, pero ella no me hace caso, y pensaba que tu... me podrias decir como hacérselo saber, ya que he visto que tienes amigas en tu escuela esa, por las cartas que llegan, perdón, pero ayer vine y ví unas cuantas.  
  
Harry se volvio a soprender y por un momento quiso estallar de risa, ya que sabia que nadie le haría caso al gordo de Dudley, pero luego se enojó porque había estado husmeando entre las cartas que le habian mandando Hermione, Cho Chang y Ginny.  
  
--Bueno – aguantándose la risa – no soy muy experto en eso, pero creo que debes acercarte a ella, si, eso es lo que debes hacer, y hazle saber que es muy bonita – fue lo unico que a Harry se le ocurrió decir en ese instante.  
  
--Gracias Harry, nunca pensé en pedirte ayuda, pero eras mi último recurso y te lo agradezco mucho, luego de vacaciones eso haré y entonces sí se fijará en mi.  
  
Dudley salió de la habitación y Harry se quedó mudo, esperó a que su odioso primo bajara las escaleras y llegara a la cocina a comer algo. Un minuto después, hundió su cara en la almohada y se puso a reir a carcajadas, no lo podía creer, su primo, pidiéndole consejos amorosos?? Harry, en sus 16 años cumplidos, nunca había tenido novia, y no sabia qué era el amor. No sentía muchas ganas de enamorarse, ya que estaba seguro de que Voldemort regresaría este año y seguramente, para llevarse a Harry con él.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó rápidamente las escaleras oliendo un delicioso tocino y huevos. Claro, que la tía Petunia nunca le daría eso para el desayuno, sino un pan con mermelada y una vaso de leche, como siempre; pero esa mesa no era la misma de siempre, se veía algo diferente, algo muy diferente.  
  
Cuando Harry entró a la cocina, el tío Vernon le saludó muy amablemente:  
  
-- Harry!!, ¿cómo amaneciste?, aquí está tu plato servido, siéntate a comer y acompáñanos.  
  
Harry no lo podía creer, sería aquel, el dia que siempre estuvo esperando??? O tal vez solo lo trataban así por que su padrno Sirius habría visitado a los Dursley??? De cualquier forma, lo que pasaba no se lo habría imaginado nunca, pero prosiguió a contestarle a su tío Vernon, que estaba esperando una respuesta.  
  
-- Eh, bien, si, gracias – Dijo al tiempo de que se sentaba al lado de Dudley y éste le sonreía amablemente así como la tía Petunia.  
  
Ese fue un desayuno muy diferente, pero le había gustado más que cualquier otro, pero no superaba a los suculosos banquetes de Hogwarts en la ceremonia de bienvenida que le esperaban el 1 de septiembre.  
  
  
  
Se oyó un ruido muy raro, era como un aullido, pero muy diferente, en eso, Harry sintió a Hedwig en su nariz, estaba soñando. Todo el desayuno perfecto de habia esfumado y, en cambio, cuando llegó a la cocina, le fue peor que todos los demás dias.  
  
-- ¿Qué horas son estas de despertar?¿Piensas que te íbamos a esperar para desayunar?  
  
Olvídalo, y ya no desayunarás, para la próxima te levantas más temprano!!!, regresa a tu habitación ahora! – gritó el tio Vernón a Harry, apuntándolo con una mano y en la otra, sosteniendo el tenedor con un gran pedazo de salchicha asada.  
  
"Lo sabia, lo sabia" se decía a sí mismo mientras subia las escaleras "Todo era un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser realidad", pero lo único que sí era verdad, es que Dudley lo había visitado para pedirle consejos. 


	2. El Callejón Diagón

1 CAPITULO 2: Callejón Diagón  
  
Por fin estaba en el Callejón Diagón comprando sus libros luego de unas vacaciones horribles, pero extrañas a la vez.  
  
--Harry, Harry!!!—gritó Ron, desde Madam Malkin, con una túnica nueva en la mano.  
  
--Hola Ron!!, nueva túnica?? – preguntó Harry, viendo a Ron mucho más alto desde el último fin de cursos.  
  
  
  
--Si, como ves, la anterior me quedaba hasta las rodillas!! Pero ya me hacía falta una nueva—Vamos con Hermione, está en Flourish y Blots comprando uno de los cuantos libros que le gustan.  
  
Caminaron a lo largo de la calle hasta llegar a la librería, cuando Harry vio a Hermione se quedó impactado por todo lo que había cambiado durante vacaciones. Por primera vez, llevaba el cabello recogido con un listón blanco y sus dientes lucían muy bien. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una niña, sino una mujer.  
  
--Ho-hola Hermione – tartamudeó Harry, ruborizándose  
  
--Hola Harry ¿qué tal las vacaciones con los Dursley? Qué te hicieron esta vez?  
  
Su voz, su voz ya no era la misma de antes, era un poco diferente, pero no la misma, también iba maquillada, "que bicho le habría picado" se preguntaba Harry, admirando su belleza y platicándole las "maravillosas" vacaciones que pasó con los Dursley.  
  
Ya en King´s Cross, Harry se percató de que Ron no le daba tanta importancia a la diferencia de Hermione, y también se dio cuenta de que no la escogieron para prefecta.  
  
Estuvo muy feliz por eso, ya que si hubiese sido prefecta, pasaría menos tiempo con ellos.  
  
Cruzaron el anden 9 y ¾ y una vez en el tren, estuvo platicando placidamente con Ron y Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, donde Harry estudiaba desde hace 6 años y donde había pasado los peores y los mejores momentos de su vida, seguía igual de reluciente que siempre, con sus grandes puertas de madera, su piso recién pulido, su Gran Salón tan brillante como siempre, con su techo que parecía cielo, ya que se veían las estrellas si uno volteaba para arriba.  
  
Harry estaba muy feliz de volver a ese grandioso lugar, porque quería seguir con nuevas clases, y conocer, por supuesto, a los nuevos alumnos de primer año. Estaba seguro de que este año seria otro con Voldemort rondando para llevárselo, pero no era todavía la hora de preocuparse, ya que apenas iniciaba el curso y con Dumbledore como director, estaría seguro.  
  
-- ¿Quién crees que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – interrumpió rápidamente los pensamientos de Harry  
  
-- Ni idea, espero que este si dure mas de un año – contesto Harry, pidiendo que lo que acababa de decir se hiciera realidad, ya que ningún maestro había durado mas de un año, por una extraña razón.  
  
Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto con los nuevos alumnos que habían sido seleccionados por el Sombrero, por desgracia, se habían perdido esta ceremonia buscando quien seria el profesor nuevo.  
  
-- Alumnos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, espero que este sea un curso muy agradable para todos los alumnos y que los nuevos tengan la mejor experiencia de su vida en esta institución. Quiero darles 2 mensajes: el primero, les presento a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, reciban con un aplauso a la maestra Miranda Hunt.  
  
Harry se sorprendió al ver a la profesora, ya que nunca habían tenido una maestra en esa materia, siempre hombres. Era alta, delgada, tenia el cabello plateado y largo, lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos eran grises, y no tenia mas de unos 30 años. A pesar del gran parecido con una veela, Harry y todos los demás sabían que no lo era, ya que no les producía tanta emoción y sorpresa.  
  
Dumbledore prosiguió:  
  
Espero que tengan una buena comunicación con Miranda, una gran compañera y amiga mía. El otro mensaje es el siguiente: durante las vacaciones no se dio a conocer los puestos de prefectos de las casas, pero ya tenemos los resultados: de Slytherin, será Pansy Parkinson, de Hufflepuff, Hannah Abott, de Ravenclaw Terry Boot y de Gryffindor será Hermione Granger. Pasen después del banquete al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para recibir instrucciones. Ahora, disfruten de la deliciosa cena.  
  
Hermione saltó de su silla de la emoción. Era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Siempre quiso ser prefecta y ahora lo había conseguido. Sin duda todas esas horas de estudio de habían servido.  
  
-- Felicidades Hermione, me da gusto que seas prefecta – fingía Harry, en realidad no le daba gusto que Hermione fuera prefecta, ya que pasaría menos tiempo con ellos y eso no estaría bien con tantos problemas en los que se meten a cada rato.  
  
-- Si, muchas felicidades, pero por favor, hay que cenar que me muero de hambre – interrumpió Ron, que tampoco le agradaba la idea de la prefecta Hermione.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó muy temprano, pues estaba ansioso de que las clases comenzaran de nuevo. Esperó a Ron y juntos fueron a la sala común donde estaba Hermione entregando los horarios de los alumnos.  
  
-- Herbologia es la primera clase, nada interesante – comentó Ron, que iba de muy mala gana al Gran Salón a desayunar – por lo menos disfrutaré de un rico desayuno.  
  
Después de desayunar, llegaron a Herbologia, plantaron Lormíteros, una planta que servía para recuperar la vista en caso de ceguedad.  
  
Luego tuvieron Historia de la Magia con los de Slytherin, y Malfoy empezó a hacer de las suyas de nuevo.  
  
-- Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí, el joven Harry Potter. Los años pasan taan lentos, y todavía quedan otro más con éste aquí...  
  
Harry lo ignoró por completo, ésta vez no tenía ganas de discutir, con nadie. Sentía que le faltaba algo, no sabía que, pero lo sentía.  
  
-- Hey, Harry, ¿ya viste a la nueva alumna de Slytherin? Si o no está guapísima, más que una veela – le comentó Ron sin despegar la vista de una chica delgada, con el cabello rubio y lo llevaba recogido, se le veían claramente sus ojos azules brillando; platicaba con Pansy Parkinson de lo mal que se veía el profesor Binns con esa tunica verde escarlata.  
  
  
  
-- Ron, la tengo que conocer! Sabes, éstos últimos dias he sentido que me falta algo, no sé que es, pero me siento solo, raro, tu que...  
  
-- Evidentemente mi querido Potter, lo que te hace falta es una novia, a leguas se te nota, y tal vez ella sea la indicada – interrumpió Ron señalando a la chica rubia.  
  
-- Alumnos, silencio por favor, déjenme comenzar la clase ya. Primero quiero presentarles a todos, a su nueva compañera Andie Foster, ella viene de la escuela Durmstrang.  
  
Hubo un silencio total, al menos en la cabeza de Harry, porque los demás comentaban que el saco verde escarlata del profesor no iba con su corbata, y que seguramente estaba de parte de Slytherin , ya que su escudo es verde también. Harry la miraba fijamente, y sentía algo cuando la veía, era algo extraño.  
  
-- Hoy trabajaremos sobre las brujas y magos del siglo XXI, ¿cómo serán? Quiero que se junten en equipos de 4, yo los organizaré; haber Malfoy, Crabbe, Parkinson y Palti; Lavender, Goyle, Flint y Neville; Potter, Granger, Weasley y Foster...  
  
-- Bueno, ¿cómo se imaginan que serán las brujas del siglo XXI? No tengo ni idea, pero puede ser que tengan escobas que viajen a la luna en poco tiempo y que salgan de vacaciones a otros planetas para tener uno gobernado de puros magos sin ser molestados por los muggles y ya no tendremos que esconder la magia... ¿Te imaginas Hermione?  
  
-- ¡Ron! Cómo puede ser posible eso,¿que no te acuerdas de la ley de la gravedad?, aah, no, es que tu no estuviste en estudios muggles. Mira, la ley de la gravedad dice que no se puede vivir en los planetas porque no tienen gravedad y saldríamos volando hacia el espacio...  
  
  
  
-- Hermione, Hermione, estás loca? ¿cómo van a salir volando por el espacio? Si pueden respirar en este planeta lo pueden hacer en otros...  
  
  
  
La discusión continuó. Hermione insistía en que no se podía vivir sin gravedad en ningun planeta, mientras que Ron fantaseaba con las familias de magos en la luna sin que los muggles los molestaran..  
  
-- Hola, ¿Eres Harry Potter, no es así? – preguntó Andie, ignorando la discusión de Ron y Hermione.  
  
Este.. sí, sí, pero cómo lo sabes? – fue lo único que se le ocurrío decir a Harry.  
  
Pues por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tienes en la frente, es evidente – dijo Andie, señalando la cabeza de Harry.  
  
Ah, si verdad, pensé que no se me veía – contestó Harry, acomodándose el pelo negro azabache y preguntándose cómo habría podido ser tan tonto y olvidarse de el pequeño regalito que le dejó Voldemort antes de asesinar a sus padres, y por supuesto, el motivo por el que los magos y brujas de todo el mundo lo reconocían: su cicatriz.  
  
Andie sólo le respondió con una mirada insinuando que no era tan tonta como para creérselo.  
  
- Bueno, qué te parece si mejor nos ponemos a hacer el trabajo, ¿no crees? – preguntó Harry para dar fin al tema de su cicatriz.  
  
- Si, claro  
  
Luego de que la aburrida clase del profesor Binns terminó fueron a Transformaciones con la profesora McGonnagall, quien les enseñó como transformar una escoba en una serpiente venenosa, pero ocurrió lo mismo de siempre, Neville se tropezó con esa serpiente y lo picó, tuvo que ir a la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey, quien le sacó el veneno de la pierna con un hechizo rápido. 


	3. El reencuentro

1.1 HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ TIENEN EL TERCER CAPITULO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!  
  
LINA: Gracias por tus comentarios, ya corregí los errores. Draco tendrá una buena participación aquí, pero no te agradará más.  
  
Patty Potter: 20 puntos para Slytherin!  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Capitulo 3: El reencuentro  
  
Aquel día no tuvieron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cosa que a Harry le molestaba, ya que estaba ansioso de conocer a la profesora Miranda Hunt y ver de qué manera impartiría sus clases, así que se tendría que esperar hasta el miércoles para conocerla.  
  
Los entrenamientos de quidditch ya habían comenzado, y Harry tenía que buscar 2 nuevos cazadores, porque las 3 anteriores ya habían acabado Hogwarts, pero ya tenía uno de ellos: Mathew Smith.  
  
Luego de muchas pruebas a los alumnos que querían entrar al equipo de Quidditch, encontró a 2 cazadoras nuevas, a Holly Howards y a Tracy Bott, ésta última era prima de Hannah Bott.  
  
Ellas dos eran muy buenas en el quidditch, y no fue difícil escogerlas, ya que, siendo Harry el capitán del equipo, debería concentrarse muy bien en sus jugadores para el partido contra Ravenclaw, que tendría lugar en la segunda semana de enero, así que no le preocupaba tanto por ahora, ya que apenas saldrian de vacaciones de navidad.  
  
El primer jueves de su primera semana de clases, la maestra Miranda Hunt, salió de urgencia a Londres, luego, en la segunda semana, no les dio clases porque hubo reunión de aurores en Francia y así sucedió con otras semanas, hasta que el segundo jueves de octubre, cuando por fin entró la misma mujer que conoció el dia del gran banquete. Caminaba ondeando su cabello largo y plateado, cuando entro al salón y se sentó en su escritorio.  
  
- Muchachos, les pido una disculpa a todos por no haber venido estas ultimas clases, pero he tenido muchos contratiempos que atender y les ruego que me disculpen, en unas semanas mas estaremos al corriente con los otros alumnos.  
  
- Primeramente, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es muy importante y difícil, ya que es indispensable para cualquier mago que se quiera proteger en situaciones de peligro, y si ustedes no tienen conocimientos, los pueden matar.  
  
Este año no aprenderán animales que atacan a los hombres, este año aprenderán hechizos como el Expelliarmus, el Avada Kedavra y otros más.  
  
- Tengo entendido que en este curso estudia el joven Harry Potter – dijo mirando a su alrededor, hasta que divisó al niño de pelo negro azabache con una cicatriz que apenas se le asomaba en la frente.  
  
Harry se puso rojo, aunque no había motivo para hacerlo, ya que la profesora sólo lo quería conocer.  
  
- Harry, mucho gusto en conocerte, no sabes cuánto he deseado hacerlo desde la caída de Quien-tu-sabes. Mis respetos para ti, chico.  
  
Bueno, es hora de comenzar la clase, hoy aprenderán el hechizo ceguiatus, que sirve para dejar a su enemigo sin vista, es decir, dejándolo ciego. No existe contrahechizo que lo repare, sino que la cura es un poco de Lormítero. En ésta ocasión, tengo un poco de la planta aquí que me proporcionó la profesora Sprout, de hecho, me dijo que hace poco la estudiaron. – La maestra observó a toda la clase pensando a quién eligiría para practicar su hechizo – Veamos, por favor que pase al frente Seamus Finnigan y Hannah Abott, Hannah, lánzale el hechizo a tu compañero cuando diga tres – la maestra se apartó un poco – uno.., dos..., tres!  
  
- Ceguiatus!- exclamó Hannah y un rayo de luz violeta salió de su varita dirigiéndose a los ojos de Seamus, que, aparentemente, no le sucedió nada.  
  
- Seamus, ¿me ves? – dijo la profesora Miranda, colocándose justo frente a él.  
  
- ¿Profesora?, no, no la veo, sólo distingo una figura gris en un fondo negro...- dijo Seamus levantando las manos hacia el frente, como si quisiera tocar a la maestra.  
  
- Bueno, eso es porque el hechizo no se hizo a la perfección, no deberías de visualizar nada  
  
Luego, la profesora tomó un trozo de lormítero que tenia sobre su escritorio y lo colocó en los ojos de Seamus, quien empezó a ver poco a poco. Después les explicó cómo se realiza correctamente el hechizo y les encargó deberes.  
  
*****  
  
Después de clases, justo cuando Harry acabó de entrenar quidditch y se dirigía al vestíbulo del castillo, alguien se acercó a él. Harry se puso algo nervioso, no supo porque.  
  
- Hola, Harry – Lo saludó una chica conocida... Andie Foster.  
  
- Ho..ola Andie, que..qué haces por aquí? – tartamudeó Harry, se sintió como un Quirrell  
  
- Bueno, sólo estaba viendo cómo practicabas quidditch, realmente lo haces muy bien  
  
Eh...gracias, y... – Harry estaba pensando qué mas le podría preguntar, pero ella lo interrumpió.  
  
Oh, perdón!, seguro te preguntarás qué quiero, bueno, todavía es temprano y quería preguntarte si quieres ir a pasear un rato por aquí.  
  
Claro!, vámos.  
  
Caminaron fuera del colegio, cerca del lago, luego fueron por la cabaña de Hagrid, llegaron al campo de quidditch y regresaron al castillo. Realmente no hablaron de nada interesante, pero al menos ya sabía más cosas de ella; sabía que salió de la escuela Durmstrang porque su padre consiguió un trabajo en Londres, en el banco Gringotts, y que puede comunicarse muy bien con los demás, sin problemas de lenguaje, ya que su madre nació en Gran Bretaña, en un pueblo cerca de Manchester y también que ella ya había visitado Hogwarts, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sin embargo, no conoció a Harry, debido que regresó a los pocos dias con su familia por la muerte de un pariente de ella, un mago que era profesor, uno de los mejores de Durmstrang, pero Harry le informó de todo lo que pasó aquel año, pero eso sólo sucedió ya que Andie le sacó las palabras con tirabuzón, ya que Harry es un poco modesto, y más en sus encuentros con Voldemort.  
  
Durante la cena, le informó todo a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
Harry, debo advertirte algo – dijo Ron y Harry se esperaba una respuesta más seria – Andie pertenece a Slytherin, ¿recuerdas? Puede ser que esté tramando algo, ya sabes cómo son todos los Slytherins, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no son mas que unos desgraciados, y no se pueden esperar cosas buenas de ellos  
  
Harry le envió una mirada de fastidio, como si no le importara aquello, ya que así fue.  
  
Ya sé que es de Slytherin, pero ella no es como Malfoy, Parvati o cualquier otra persona de esa casa, ella misma me dijo que el sombrero la seleccionó y la puso en esa casa, pero que tambien le dijo que quedaría muy bien en Gryffindor y que ya casi la tocaba aquí.  
  
Esta bien, pero no quiero decir "te lo dije" algún dia, me entiendes? – le advirtió Ron.  
  
Harry no le contestó, no estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Ron y mejor volteó su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, exactamente a Andie, quien también lo miraba.  
  
Es hora de ir a la cama -les indicó Hermione, ya que era prefecta de la casa  
  
¿Qué? ¡Pero si Harry no ha comido nada! – dijo Ron, pero Harry seguía observando a Andie.  
  
Ni modo, Harry perdió su tiempo, no queda mucho para el desayuno y en realidad, no creo que le importe mucho – dijo Hermione, viendo a Harry que seguía sin hacerles caso a ninguno de los dos – Vámonos  
  
Ron, Hermione y Neville se levantaron, seguidos de Hannah, Holly y Ginny, los demás también los siguieron unos segundos más tarde y las otras casas, ya estaban desalojando el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.  
  
¡Harry!¡Harry! ¡vámonos! – le gritó Ron, cuando se regresó por él que se había quedando mirando todavía a Andie, quien conversaba con Parvati Patil.  
  
¿¡Qué!?, oh, sí vamonos – se levantó Harry, pero Ron lo llevaba casi arrastrando.  
  
Ya en la sala común, Harry se fue directo a la cama, no les hizo caso a Ron ni a Hermione que lo estaban esperando en la sala común. Se estaba cambiando, cuando entró Ron al dormitorio.  
  
Harry, te estuvimos esperando en la sala común, no sé que es lo que te pasa.  
  
Oh, perdón, es que...tengo sueño y....hambre...¡espera! ¡¡no he cenado!! – recordó Harry, fue como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad. 


	4. Pociones

1.1 Chali-Chan: Bueno, lo de Dudley, Harry no ha sabido que sucedió, pero se enterará en el próximo verano! Y aquí está el siguiente caítulo, que lo disfruten, dejen reviews por favor (.  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 ******  
  
1.4 Capitulo 4: Pociones  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó un poco mejor, por unos momentos se había olvidado de Andie y estuvo con sus mejores amigos en el desayuno y también estaba muy feliz.  
  
¡Qué bonito dia! – dijo Harry, cuando terminó de desayunar.  
  
Si, muy bonito, pero estaria mejor si hoy no tocara pociones – dijo Ron, algo molesto  
  
Vamos, Ron, tarde o temprano tendría que suceder, ¿no crees? – preguntó Harry y muy despistadamente, sin que Ron ni Hermione se dieran cuenta, volteó rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin y se volvió.  
  
Bueno..., si, pero, ya sabes, Snape, y luego con el cerdo de Malfoy cerca de nosotros, no lo soporto – dijo Ron, golpeando la mesa al decir "Malfoy".  
  
Los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron a las mazmorras, se dirigían a la clase de Snape, era algo que tenian que hacer, no por gusto, porque si fuera por gusto, nunca le habrían visto la cara a Snape.  
  
Cuando llegaron a pociones, los de Slytherin ya estaban alli, Malfoy entre ellos:  
  
Profesor Snape, Harry y sus amigos llegaron tarde, ¿les va a quitar puntos? - preguntó maliciosamente Malfoy  
  
Si, Malfoy, pero a ti también 5 puntos menos por meterte en lo que no te incumbe - Malfoy puso una cara de sorprendimiento y Harry sonrió junto con sus amigos – Potter, 10 puntos menos por haber llegado tarde , no por ser una celebridad podrás llegar a la hora que te dé tu gana, y a tus dos amigos también, Granger y Weasley, 10 puntos menos cada uno. Ahora siéntense en sus lugares que la clase va a comenzar.  
  
Snape repartió moco de dintéloda a cada equipo para que preparara una poción para poder volar como un hipogrifo. Neville se comió uno y le quitó a Gryffindor otros 10 puntos. Harry se sentía un poco cohibido por la presencia de Andie en el lugar, pero sucedió algo maravilloso en un poco rato. Había llegado el profesor Binns con Snape y se pusieron a hablar, mientras Andie le mandó una nota a Harry que decia:  
  
Harry:  
  
Necesito hablar contigo, ¿qué te parece hoy, después de la cena, en el tercer piso  
  
Junto al retrato de la cabaña del corsel blanco? Es algo muy importante.  
  
Te espero,  
  
Andie F.  
  
A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿para qué lo querría?, tal vez le diría que lo amaba como a nadie más o tal vez le diría su más grande secreto, ¿qué pasaría?  
  
Harry escondió la nota ya que Snape volvió, pero por suerte, no lo vió porque si eso hubiera pasado, 20 puntos le habría quitado.  
  
Ahora, quiero que para mañana me traigan un reporte de lo que hicimos hoy aquí, mínimo de 5 pergaminos – pueden irse.  
  
¡Qué bien¡ pensó Harry, ahora le iba a decir a Hermione y a Ron lo que le dijo Andie, no, mejor no se los diría, Harry sabia que a sus amigos no les agradaba mucho Andie sólo por estar en Slytherin "Qué pesados" pensó Harry.  
  
Después de Pociones tuvieron Historia de la Magia y luego transformaciones, luego comieron y después Harry fue a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, ya que era el capitán, tenía que estar allí para ganar la temporada que tendría lugar a finales de ese mes, claro, si es que llegaba vivo.  
  
Harry, Harry, ¿estás bién? Deberíamos llevarte con la señora Pomfrey, ¿te duele la pierna?– preguntó Hermione, acariciándole la cara a Harry  
  
Harry se sintió extraño cuando las manos de Hermione rozaron su rostro, pudo percibir el calor de Hermione.  
  
Eh, ¿qué? – de pronto, Harry vió que estaba tirado en el césped, en el campo de quidditch y que a su alrededor estaban Hermione, Ginny y Holly, una de las cazadoras - ¿qué me ... pasó? – preguntó Harry a las demás  
  
Te caíste, Harry, te caíste de tu escoba cuando tratabas de atrapar la snitch, en el entrenamiento, ¿está bien tu pierna?¿te duele? – Ginny le envió una sonrisa y se agachó hacia él.  
  
No, no me duele – Harry se incorporó y se levantó como pudo, tenía vergüenza de que sus amigas tuvieran que curarlo, pero estaba del todo bien.  
  
Que bueno, Harry, porque tenemos que entrar al castillo, ya es hora de la cena y tienes que comer algo para recuperarte, vamos – Hermione le puso su brazo en el hombro de Harry, como si estuviera abrazándolo y se metieron al castillo.  
  
Ya dentro, Harry se sintió un poco apenado de que Hermione lo abrazara, pero no dijo nada, hasta que llegaron con Ron, quien estaba conversando con Seamus Finnigan y se sorprendió al ver a Harry abrazado por Hermione. Harry se volvió hacia atrás, donde estaban los de Slytherin y pudo ver que Andie lo miraba con curiosidad, así que Harry se sentó y Hermione lo soltó.  
  
Harry, ¿qué te pasó? ¿porqué Hermione te abraza? Que me parece que entre ustedes dos hay algo, hace rato que no los ví por aquí – dijo Ron cerrándole un ojo a Harry.  
  
Harry se cayó de la escoba en el entrenamiento de quidditch, yo estaba con Ginny y lo abrazé porque... bueno, pensé que se había lastimado.  
  
Harry no decía nada, sólo comenzó a comer y Ron hizo lo mismo, tenían mucha hambre y eso que no hacia mucho que había pasado la comida.  
  
Acabaron de cenar y Harry recordó algo, ¡tenía que ir con Andie!, pero, ¿qué le diría a Ron y a Hermione?  
  
Eh, chicos, tengo que irme, voy con eh...Hagrid, está esperándome en el vestíbulo, ¡no me esperen! – Harry salio corriendo hacia el vestíbulo hasta  
  
que Hermione y Ron no lo pudieran ver, luego subió por las escaleras al tercer piso, y buscó entre miles y miles de pinturas, una que tuviera una cabaña con un corsel blanco. Andie estaba sentada justo enfrente del retrato y Harry caminó hacia ella y también se sentó. 


	5. El extraño comportamiento de Snap...

Capitulo 5: El extraño comportamiento de Snape  
  
Hola, Harry, gracias por venir – dijo Andie  
  
De nada, pero, ¿qué me ibas a decir? – preguntó con ansia Harry, ya que en la nota decía que era algo muy importante  
  
Bueno, Harry, ¿haz notado raro a Snape? – preguntó Andie  
  
"Eso era lo que me tenía que decir?" pensó Harry – No, está igual que siempre, ¿porqué lo dices? – preguntó Harry, esperando que le dijera algo mas importante que eso.  
  
Yo he notado que no le agradas mucho a Snape, pero yo lo he visto más que tú, porque es el jefe de mi casa, y si ha estado muy raro, sobre todo ayer por la noche, sucedió algo... – dijo Andie y comenzó a contar con los dedos, como si hiciera cuentas.  
  
¿Qué pasó?, cuéntamelo, desde hace mucho que no le agrado a Snape y siempre he tenido sospechas de que hace cosas malas dentro de Hogwarts, pero siempre me equivoco – dijo Harry  
  
Bueno, sucedió a eso de las 11 de la noche, yo fui a dejar una carta a las lechuzas para mis padres y pasé por el despacho de Snape y escuché voces, así que me detuve a ver lo que pasaba. Snape le preguntaba al profesor Binns que qué era lo que debía hacer porque el no era muy experto en esas cosas, y luego le dijo que no debía saberlo nadie, que si alguien se llegara a enterar sería el fin de su reputación, y que la profesora McGonagall ya sospechaba algo desde hace tiempo y ella era la principal que no se debía enterar...- dijo Andie poniéndose de pié.  
  
Harry no sabía que decir, ¿qué sería lo que Snape haría? , no sabía si creerle o no a Andie, pero ¿porqué le iba a mentir? Tal vez Snape se uniría al lado oscuro o algo así, y Harry tendría que descubrirlo, él no había notado nada raro, y menos porque sólo había tenido una clase con él y no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, solo que le quitó puntos a su queridisimo Malfoy.  
  
Trataré de averiguar que pasa, esta noche, ¿te parece? Y luego yo te aviso, te mandaré una nota con Hedwig mañana – dijo finalmente Harry, también poniéndose de pié, listo para irse a meter en líos, "y yo que prometí no volver a meterme en problemas una vez más", pero Andie..., pensó  
  
¿Quién es Hedwig? Harry, de esto no se tiene que enterar nadie..  
  
Oh, no te preocupes, Hedwig es mi lechuza, una hermosa lechuza blanca - con ella te mandaré la nota de lo que sucedió, ahora me tengo que ir a averiguar, a-adiós – Harry se quedó parado en vez de marcharse, como  
  
esperando a que Andie se despidiera o algo, pero sucedió.  
  
Andie le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo "adios" y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras por la armadura del fondo.  
  
Harry entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, esperando a que nadie lo viera, por suerte, la sala estaba sola, y cuando subió a los dormitorios, Ron ya estaba roncando; así que sacó su capa invisible y se dirigió al despacho de Snape, a ver lo que pasaba allí adentro.  
  
- Muchas gracias, profesor Binns, gracias por ayudarme, espero que Minerva no se dé cuenta de quién fue, sucederá esta misma noche, quisiera ver su cara cuando se entere – dijo Snape en voz baja al profesor Binns y Harry pudo ver que Snape tenía en las manos una carta.  
  
- Severus, tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad, mientras tanto, no hagas nada sospechoso o se podría dar cuenta y eso sería fatal, bueno, me tengo que ir, y espero que todo lo que te toca a ti salga bien – dijo el profesot Binns y le dio la mano a Snape  
  
- Gracias, no me canso de agradecértelo, me ayudaste a hacer algo que desde hace mucho quería hacer, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo y ojalá Minerva no se lo diga a Dumbledore, o no me atrevería a verle la cara – dijo Snape y Binns caminaba hacia la puerta, así que Harry se apartó un poco para que Binns pudiera abrir la puerta y no se diera cuenta de que allí estaba.  
  
Harry no sabía ni que pensar, ¿qué le iba a hacer Snape a la profesora McGonagall? Seguramente algo muy serio, ya que Snape no quería que se enterara de que él lo había hecho y no quería que Dumbledore se enterara... ¿qué pasaría? .... en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea...., se lo diría a la profesora McGonagall, ella se tendría que proteger de Snape o algo malo le sucedería. Harry caminó con la capa invisible hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pero antes de tocar, se quitó la capa sin que nadie lo viera.  
  
- ¡Harry!, ¿qué haces aquí?¿qué sucedió? – dijo la profesora McGonagall, pero no estaba igual que siempre, esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto y Harry se dio cuenta que lo tenía más largo de lo que parecía.  
  
- Eh, profesora, tengo que hablar con usted, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Harry mientras trataba de ocultar su capa, no quería que McGonagall se diera cuenta de que la usaba para merodear durante la noche en el colegio.  
  
- Claro Harry, pasa – McGonagall se hizo a un lado y Harry entró. El despacho, que, viéndolo bien, no era un despacho, sino la misma habitación de la profesora, tal vez ocultaba su cama con magia o algo, ya que las veces que había estado allí, nunca la había visto. Había muchos libros gruesos y pesados, miles y miles de pergaminos muy bien acomodados y varios retratos de famosos magos colgados en las paredes, no había nada femenino en el cuarto, mas que la profesora.  
  
- Verá profesora, hace poco escuché una conversación entre el profesor Binns y el profesor Snape y estaba diciendo Snape que le iba a hacer a usted algo, pero no quería que se enterara de que había sido él, porque algo malo iría a pasar. Dijo que le gustaría ver su cara cuando se enterara de la verdad y que sería ésta misma noche. ¿Le ha sucedido algo malo? – preguntó Harry  
  
- No, no, Harry, pero, no creo que Snape me haga algo malo, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo y pues... en realidad, no lo creo, será mejor que te vayas, ya es muy tarde y si Filch te llega a encontrar aquí te tendré que poner un castigo, vete, vete y no escuches las conversaciones de los demás, Snape es un buen profesor y no me haría nada malo.  
  
- Pe...pe....pero profesora, tiene que cuidarse! Él dijo que se iba a enterar de la verdad!, tiene que creerme – dijo Harry mientras que la profesora lo acompañaba a la puerta  
  
- No, Harry, ya te dije que Severus no haría esas cosas, y , Adiós! – dijo y le cerró la puerta a Harry en su cara, así que se tuvo que ir a su dormitorio, no podría hacer nada más, pero ya se estaba imaginando, al dia siguiente la profesora se estaría disculpando con él por no haberle creído, si, ya lo tenía visualizado en su mente, pero estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pensó que lo mejor en ese momento era...dormir. 


	6. Halloween

Capitulo 6: Halloween  
  
Después de la mala noche de Harry, pasaron dos largas semanas sin ninguna novedad, lo unico más importante fue que Hagrid había comenzado con sus clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y les había llevado animales bastante raros que Harry nunca había visto, solo uno, el patlos, un ave verde con alas muy pequeñas y parecido al avestruz, al que le tenían que picar el estómago para que la ave cayera rendida al suelo.  
  
Andie no le había hablado a Harry en ninguno de ésos días, pero él seguía enamorado de ella y no sabía como decírselo, no quería que Ron ni Hermione lo supieran, pero últimamente ellos habían estado algo raros, se peleaban más que nunca por cualquier cosa y hasta eran fastidiosos juntos.  
  
-Tenemos transformaciones después de la comida- dijo Hermione -¿hicieron la tarea?, yo sí, estaba de lo más facil, transformar esa mesa en un caballo blanco estaba mejor que en un toro, porque se me puso agresivo, ¿ustedes la hicieron?- dijo Hermione agitando el dedo como si fuera su varita.  
  
-No Hermione, no pude, es muy difícil, claro, como tu eres una sabelotodo, lo haces muy facil , pero nosotros no, y no hagas esos movimientos que te ves ridícula- dijo Ron con el tenedor en la mano.  
  
-Mira, Ron, el hecho de que tu no puedas hacer esa transformación no es mi problema, yo sólo preguntaba, pero tu siempre sales con tus discusiones, no me gusta que me digan sabelotodo, yo sé que tú eres un ignorante, pero lo comprendo, ¿qué se puede esperar de ti?- dijo Hermione- y éste es el hechizo para transformar la mesa en caballo, a ver si así aprendes- Hermione continuó moviendo su dedo hasta que tomó el vaso de agua y bebió un poco, antes de que fuera a decir algo, Harry los interrumpió.  
  
-Chicos, chicos, por favor, ya basta, no es agradable verlos pelear, no hay un segundo que estemos en paz!!!- Harry golpeó la mesa y todos voltearon a verlo, pudo observar que Andie lo veía también y se puso rojo. Después de ese instante de vergüenza, todos continuaron comiendo, pero Draco Malfoy no, él se acercó a la mesa de los Gryffindors, con Harry.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿matando hormigas? - preguntó Malfoy con sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle a sus espaldas.  
  
-No Malfoy, lo que pasa es que Hermione y Ron estaban...  
  
-Ya sé, ya sé. Peleando. ¿Saben? Del odio al amor hay un solo paso y yo creo que la sangre sucia-sabelotodo y pecas-ron estan enamorados...  
  
-¡Silencio!¡Silencio!, alumnos, quiero informarles que este viernes es Halloween y les prepararemos algo especial. Primero habrá un banquete, el banquete de siempre, pero ahora, por sugerencias de alumnos, tendremos un baile para los alumnos de 5°, 6° y 7° grado y festejaremos el cumpleaños de Minerva- dijo la profesora Miranda Hunt -no olviden traer a sus parejas, ahora, continúen comiendo.  
  
-¡Qué bien! Un baile- dijo Harry con toda la confianza porque Malfoy ya no estaba -pero, ¿a quién llevaré?- Harry preguntó eso para disimular que no tenía pareja, pero no le tomó más de un segundo decidir que iría con Andie.  
  
-Bueno, puedes invitar a Ginny, porque yo voy a ir con una amiga muy bonita que tiene ella, la conoces, es Holly Howards, ¿verdad que está bonita?- dijo Ron, pero, lo que sucedería después ya estaba previsto.  
  
-Ron, ¡deja que Harry decida!, tú no le vas a conseguir pareja, ¿tal vez Harry quiere ir con otra persona? y tú ya decidiste por él. Ni si quiera le haz preguntado- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Y tú Hermione, ¿ya pensaste con quién irás?- preguntó Harry, esperando que dijera que iba a ir con Ron.  
  
-Pues, hay un chico de Ravenclaw, Peter Harrison y no está nada mal...-dijo Hermione, volteando a la mesa de Ravenclaw y viendo a algunos chicos de 7° curso -solo que tiene novia..., pero no está aquí- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Entonces creo que no irá contigo, ya que tiene novia y no te cambiará por ella, sea quien sea- dijo Ron -además, está muy feo, estoy mejor yo, él parece hombre lobo o no sé que cosa y parece que siempre está enojado.  
  
-No te pregunté tu opinión acerca de Peter, y deja de estarme diciendo que no irá conmigo- dijo Hermione, apuntándolo con el dedo.  
  
-Otra vez, chicos, paren, ya. Será que mejor nos vayamos a Transformaciones porque no aguantaría verlos pelear otra vez.  
  
Al día siguiente tuvieron Historia de la Magia, con los de Slytherin y Harry no estaba a gusto porque estaba el amor de su vida y su enemigo acérrimo.  
  
-Buenos dias, muchachos, hoy quiero que lean la pagina 45 de su libro y que investiguen quienes fueron las brujas y los magos que contribuyeron a la historia de la Gran Bretaña, también mencionen Hogsmeade, y es para hoy, así que comiencen ya- dijo el profesor Binns con tono molesto.  
  
-Parece que no esta de buen humor que digamos...-le susurró Hermione a Harry  
  
-Voy con el profesor Snape un momento, no quiero que hagan desorden, vuelvo en seguida- dijo el profesor, tomando unos papeles y saliendo de la mazmorra.  
  
Harry se sorprendió cuando el profesor Binns dijo que iría con Snape, de seguro estarían perfeccionando su plan malévolo. Volteó con una mirada de asombro con Andie, quien también reaccionó de la misma forma que él.  
  
Harry quería ir con Andie, pero era algo peligroso, ya que Malfoy estaba justo detrás de ella y haga lo que haga, se burlaría y lo humillaría delante de todos. Pero Andie no hacía nada por acercarse, ella continuaba haciendo su trabajo, casi como Hermione, quien sorprendentemente tampoco estaba haciendo nada, sino discutiendo con Ron, de algo que seguramente no tendría importancia.  
  
Harry se tenía que arriesgar, tenía que ir con Andie, aunque Malfoy estuviera cerca, pero en ese momento estaba platicando con otra chica de Slytherin y por lo que se veía estaba muy concentrado. Era el momento justo, Harry se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hacia Andie, quien seguía escribiendo, avanzó un poco más y ya estaba frente a ella.  
  
-Andie...-Andie volteó a verlo, pero Harry se sonrojó.  
  
-Entréguenme su trabajo por favor, lo que alcanzaron a hacer, entréguenmelo ahora mismo-. Dijo el profesor Binns, que acababa de llegar, y nadie se había dado cuenta.  
  
Harry y Andie se miraron fijamente a los ojos, estaban a punto de entablar una conversación y el profesor Binns había llegado ya. "Maldición" pensó Harry y se tuvo que regresar a su asiento, pero, sucedió algo peor. Harry no había terminado su trabajo, sólo tenía el título y el profesor Binns ya estaba recogiendo los trabajos, hasta Hermione y Ron quien estaban discutiendo alcanzaron a hacer algo.  
  
Los dias transcurrieron lentamente, todos estaban ansiosos de ir al baile de Halloween y ya era jueves por la noche, en la cena, Harry, Ron y Hermione platicaban de sus parejas.  
  
-Me alegro de que Peter me haya invitado al baile, bueno, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, yo podría haber aceptado la invitación de Robert, de Colin o de Greg, pobrecillos, se veían tan entusiasmados...- dijo Hermione -y tú Harry, ¿con quién irás?  
  
-Ejem..., este...no, no la conoces, se llama...Ann- tartamudeó un poco Harry.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no puedo creer que no tengas pareja todavía- dijo Ron -pensé que invitarías a Andie Foster, o...¿Ann es la misma que Andie?  
  
Harry se quedó mudo de la vergüenza, no sabía que decir, lo único que se le ocurrió fue:  
  
-¿Y tú con quién vas a ir? Apuesto a que no tienes pareja todavía  
  
-¿Yo? Por favor, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero invité a Holly desde el miércoles, y me dijo que sí. Pero no mas preguntas, tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Durante toda la cena, Harry estuvo pensando lo que iba a pasar, "seguro que todos se van a burlar de mí a la hora que vean que llego sólo", entonces Harry se convenció de que tenía que invitarla.  
  
Al término de la cena, todos los alumnos se estaban yendo a sus torres, Harry no vió moros en la costa (como Malfoy) y se dirigió hacia Andie, que estaba recogiendo algunos pergaminos de la mesa.  
  
-Hola Andie, quisiera hablar contigo un momento- dijo Harry temeroso  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿sabes? Tengo noticias de Snape , al parecer está tramando algo verdaderamente fuera de lo común, desde que llegué aquí lo ví muy sospechoso, anoche escuché que sería en Halloween...- dijo Andie, pero Harry la interrumpió.  
  
-No, espera, dejemos a Snape a un lado, esto no se trata sobre él, lo que quería decirte era....¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza no porque tuviera comezón.  
  
-¿Al baile? Oh, Harry, es que...ya tengo pareja- dijo Andie. Esto era terrible, Harry no tenía con quién ir, más bien no quería ir con nadie más que no fuera Andie, y ya tenía pareja.  
  
-¿¡Qué!?, pe..pero...¿quién es?- dijo Harry queriéndose golpear la cabeza contra una pared.  
  
-Es...Draco Malfoy. 


	7. El baile

Capitulo 7: El baile  
  
-¿Ma...Ma...Malfoy? Bueno…este…eso era todo, me tengo que ir, adios- dijo Harry tan rápido como pudo para salirse de ahí, quería darse de golpes contra la pared.  
  
-Espera, Harry, estaba bromeando, no tengo pareja, esperaba que tú me lo pidieras- dijo Andie, fue como si a Harry le volviera el alma al cuerpo.  
  
-Oh, bueno, ¿entonces irás conmigo?- preguntó Harry aunque la respuesta ya la sabía.  
  
-Claro, este viernes, me esperas en el vestíbulo, si?- preguntó Andiee  
  
-Sí, si, ahí estaré –dijo Harry y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor, quería contarle a Ron que ya tenía pareja para el baile, pero cuando llegó a la sala común no vió a nadie y se fue a su dormitorio, donde se dio cuenta que Ron ya estaba dormido.  
  
Al dia siguiente las clases pasaron normalmente, sólo que les dieron la última clase para prepararse para el baile, la suerte era que la ultima clase era pociones.  
  
Todo estaba adornado de color naranja y muchas calabazas con velas encendidas en el interior flotaban por el techo de Hogwarts. También había telarañas en las esquinas (esas no eran parte de la decoración, ya que siempre estaban), pero Harry pensó que era por el Halloween ya que nunca las había visto solo hace 4 años, que las arañas iban al bosque prohibido, y que tuvo un enfrentamiento con una Araña gigante y con Tom Riddle.  
  
Harry ya se estaba preparando, se puso pantalones negros y su túnica de gala, se peinó el cabello para atrás como un brujo famoso que salió en la revista Corazón de Bruja, por fin había podido controlarse el cabello con aquella jalea que le prestó Ron, que nunca utilizaba. Se miró en el espejo. Ya no vió a aquel niño con ojos verde intenso que veía todas las mañanas, ahora miraba un joven muy apuesto, se veía como si fuera el dia de su boda.  
  
-¡Harry!, ¿ya estás listo? Tenemos que irnos porque nos... ¡vaya! Te ves como un cantante muggle, pero con túnica, veo que la jalea que te presté por fin la utilizaste, bueno, vámonos –dijo Ron y los dos salieron de la torre, y llegaron al vestíbulo del castillo, donde Ron tenia que esperar a Holly y Harry a Andie.  
  
-Mira Ron, allí viene Hermione, pero viene sola –dijo Harry para que Ron volteara a ver a Hermione que lucía espectacular. Llevaba puesto un vestido violeta oscuro, llevaba el cabello suelto, esta vez no estaba lacio como el año anterior, esta vez se lo había enchinado un poco de las puntas y se había maquillado un poco. Hermione se acercó a ellos y también se sorprendió al ver a Harry.  
  
-Hola Ron, hola Harry, te ves tan...mayor, creo que ese look te va bien.  
  
-¿Ese...qué?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Look, es como atuendo, estilo, es una palabra muggle que leí en Corazón de Bruja- dijo Hermione –este... ¿y sus parejas?  
  
-Las estamos esperando- dijo Harry -¿pero dónde está la tuya?  
  
-Oh... bueno, ocurrió algo terrible, resulta que la novia de Peter si está aquí, y va a ir con ella, y Robert, Colin y Greg ya tienen pareja, creo que iré sola, ¡miren!- dijo Hermione apuntando a una chica que iba acompañada de Goyle.  
  
-Es...es ¡Holly, y va con Goyle!, pero si la estaba esperando... oh, no, creo que me quedé sin pareja, cómo pudo ser posible que prefiriera a Goyle y no a mí- dijo Ron con cara de tristeza.  
  
-¡Esperen! ¿por qué no van...¡juntos!?- dijo Harry – así ninguno de los dos se queda sin pareja, o es que van a discutir de nuevo? Por favor, chicos, traten de no discutir, si? Yo me voy!- Harry se acercó a Andie que también lucía muy bien, llevaba un vestido negro largo, y el cabello rubio suelto, y se maquilló de una forma que sus ojos azules brillaban fuertemente como los de Harry, pero con la diferencia de que los de Harry eran verde escarlata.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Andie, tomando el brazo de Harry quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron hacia el gran comedor del castillo, donde los alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto año ya estaban en sus torres, a ellos no les permitieron ir al baile. Vieron a algunas parejas, a Parvati con Robert; Goyle y Holly; Draco y Pansy; Neville y Mandy Blocklehurst; Seamus y Lavender, etc. Todos bailaban una canción romántica, entonces ellos se apresuraron para unirse a los demás, pero algo les impidió el paso, Snape.  
  
Snape no les dijo nada, sólo pasó frente a ellos, pero tenía una actitud muy sospechosa y vieron que se dirigía a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿ya viste a dónde va Snape?- preguntó Andie señalando a Snape.  
  
-Si, va a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, pero, ¿cómo lo pudimos olvidar?, ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de la profesora!, tal vez Snape hará lo que tramaba, espera... el dia que escuché la conversación, Snape dijo que sería esa misma noche... ¡entonces ya debe haber sucedido y no nos dimos cuenta!- dijo Harry –tenemos que ir a la oficina de la profesora para ver si está bien, tal vez esté allí secuestrada o podemos encontrar alguna pista, ¡vamos!.  
  
Harry y Andie corrieron entre las parejas sin ser notados, pasaron por las mazmorras y por algunos retratos que les gritaban cosas como "no hagan nada malo", "los van a atrapar", o "esos son los frutos del amor". Corrían a toda velocidad, hasta que llegaron a la oficina, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y no había nadie dentro. Así que pasaron y Harry vió lo mismo que la vez pasada que fue a decirle a la profesora lo que tramaba Snape; un montón de pergaminos, libros gruesos y pesados, pero ésta vez no estaba la cama, seguramente la ocultaba con magia como Harry había pensado, en vez de la cama, estaba una mesa, y tenía una caja encima, muy grande.  
  
-¿Qué crees que sea eso? Podría ser peligroso- dijo Andie que veía la caja con miedo.  
  
-No lo sé, tendremos que abrirla, puede ser algo de Snape o... mejor la abro- dijo Harry y abrió la caja, en el interior había una nota y otra caja, un poco más pequeña.  
  
Minerva:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños, esta es la primera vez que te mando un regalo, pero todos estos años he aprendido que eres una gran compañera, aquella vez que estuvimos en la oficina de Dumbledore ...¿lo recuerdas?, fueron unos de los minutos más felices en mi vida, mis labios tocaron los tuyos, pero desafortunadamente llegó Albus.  
  
Ojalá que eso se pueda repetir algún dia, lo anhelo tanto...espero que tú también.  
  
Con cariño,  
  
Severus S.  
  
Harry y Andie se quedaron atónitos, no sabian que decirse uno al otro, sencillamente era increíble y Harry nunca lo habría imaginado, no de esa manera.  
  
-Oh, que romántico, me encantan las cartas de amor, quisiera que alguien algún dia me escribieran algo así, y mira, hay flores- dijo Andie y abrieron la otra caja, y en efecto, un ramo allí dentro resplandeció, pero había algo que les llamó la atención, una gran rosa verde, con puntos amarillos, que tenía un brillo especial, brillaba más que las demás, tanta era la luz, que les cegaba la vista, así que cerraron la caja con la nota dentro y salieron de la oficina de McGonagall. En el camino, después de que Harry leyera la nota, dijo algo que nunca había dicho.  
  
-Andie...¿a...alguna vez tu...eh...te haz...este...ejem...enamorado?  
  
-¿Enamorarme? ¡Claro! Quien no, o acaso ¿nunca te ha pasado a ti?- preguntó Andie de lo más natural  
  
-Bueno, hace tiempo, había una chica, Cho Chang, me gustaba pero no siento lo mismo que...es decir, no me enamoré de ella.  
  
-¿Viste la flor?- dijo Andie, cambiando de tema un poco.  
  
-Claro, brillaba mucho, nunca había visto otra igual –dijo Harry y doblaron a la izquiera para salir al pasillo que los llevaría al Gran Salón.  
  
-Es muy difícil de encontrar, hay pocas en todo el mundo y creo que hace cosas mágicas, pero no sé exactamente qué- dijo Andie –voy a investigar sobre la flor.  
  
No hablaron más hasta que llegaron al Gran Salón, todos bailaban, Parvati y Robert, Seamus y Lavender, y hasta Neville, que le pisaba los pies a Mandy. Luego vió a Ron y a Hermione bailando juntos, y se puso feliz, porque, por primera vez, no peleaban.  
  
A lo lejos distinguió a McGonagall y a Snape bailando en un rincón, y a Dumbledore bailando con la señora Pomfrey. Esto influyó mucho para que a Harry le diera valor y decirle a Andie que si bailaba con él.  
  
-¿Bailamos?- dijo Andie y Harry sintió un gran alivio porque él no lo había podido hacer con tanta tranquilidad como ella.  
  
Harry asintió y se unieron a la fiesta tan pronto como pudieron.  
  
Después de unos minutos, salieron fuera del castillo, Andie quería "tomar un poco de aire fresco", pero Harry se imaginaba que tenia otras intenciones y se emocionó.  
  
-La he pasado muy bien hoy, Harry, como nunca- dijo Andie sentándose en el césped debajo de un árbol.  
  
-Yo también, no sabes cuánto- dijo Harry y Andie lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y Harry hizo lo mismo, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y sus manos empezaron a sudar, pero se fue acercando poco a poco a Andie y, en un instante, sintió sus labios sobre los de ella y su mente se quedó en blanco, fue como si se hubiera desmayado, pero estaba allí, sentado a un lado de Andie, quien estaba tan unida a Harry. 


	8. Andie y Harry

Capitulo 8: Andie y Harry  
  
-¿En serio besaste a Andie?- preguntó Ron entornando los ojos  
  
-Sí, Ron, fue... maravilloso y quisiera que se volviera a repetir- Harry suspiraba como nunca mirando a Andie que estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin para el desayuno, en eso, Andie se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Harry, con un gran libro bajo el brazo.  
  
-¡Hola Harry!, mira, quiero que veas este libro, aquí viene lo de. -Andie vio que Ron estaba atento a lo que decía, así que bajó un poco su voz para que sólo Harry lo pudiera escuchar- lo que vimos el dia del baile, te sorprenderás bastante.  
  
Le entregó el libro a Harry y tomó una de las tostadas que estaban en su plato y se la llevó.  
  
-Te veo en pociones- dijo Andie alejándose lentamente de la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
Harry le puso atención al libro. Era un libro grande, pesado y parecía que estaba un poco desgastado y viejo. En la portada se distinguía el título "Flores poderosas de todos los tiempos" y el autor era un mago llamado "Fillomena Sewuther".  
  
-Harry, ¿qué es ese libro? ¿para qué lo quieres?- preguntó Ron distrayendo a Harry que estaba más concentrado en e libro que en los huevos fritos con salchichas.  
  
-Este... es que este es el libro favorito de Andie y me lo recomendó, ¿tiene gustos raros, verdad?- dijo Harry dejando a un lado el libro  
  
-¡Vaya!, ¿ese libro lo vas a leer, Harry?- preguntó Hermione que apenas llegaba de su dormitorio –parece interesante... "Flores poderosas de todos los tiempos", ¿flores poderosas?, no sabía que hubiese ese tipo de plantas, espera... ayer vi un libro...¡voy a la biblioteca!- dijo Hermione y salió disparada de ahí, ni siquiera tocó el desayuno, parecía que tenía cosas más importantes que comer.  
  
Harry acabó su desayuno más pronto para ir a los dormitorios para dejar el libro y no andarlo cargando por todo el castillo. La primera clase fue Herbología, donde estuvo muy aburrido, él quería preguntarle a la profesora Sprout algo acerca de las flores verdes, pero pensó que sería algo sospechoso, así que se abstuvo de hacerlo.  
  
Después tuvieron Transformaciones, donde Harry se dio cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall estaba más feliz que de costumbre y se la pasó diciendo que las pociones junto con las transformaciones eran muy importantes en el mundo mágico.  
  
Salieron a comer, y Ron estaba preocupado por Hermione ya que después de Transformaciones salió de nuevo a la biblioteca.  
  
-Harry, estoy preocupado por Hermione, creo que no ha comido nada en todo el día por estar en la biblioteca- dijo Ron con tono preocupante, Harry nunca lo había escuchado hablar así  
  
-Ron, ¿porqué te preocupas por alguien con quien peleas todo el tiempo?, antes siempre decías que Hermione era fastidiante y que ya te tenía harto, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta  
  
-¿No sabes lo que pasó en el baile? Ah, ahora lo recuerdo, es que no te conté. Nos la pasamos bailando toda la noche y no peleamos ni discutimos, tal como te lo prometimos, yo me armé de valor y... y... confesé mi amor por ella- Ron se puso como un tomate y se volteó para otro lado.  
  
-¿Le dijiste que si quería ser tu novia? ¿qué te dijo?-  
  
-Dijo que sí- respondió Ron todavía volteado- y... y... nos besamos  
  
-¡Vaya!, es verdad que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, felicidades Ron, bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos a pociones, porque Snape nos regañará si llegamos tarde- dijo Harry muy alegre, era la segunda vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Snape con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Está bien, pero, sigo sin entender porqué te comienza a gustar la clase de pociones, además están los de Slytherin y el asqueroso de. espera, ah, ya entiendo, por Andie, si, por quién más iba a ser.  
  
Llegaron a pociones y ya estaba la mayoría de Slytherin y Ron rápidamente se fue a sentar al lado de Hermione, seguro la extrañaba. Como ya no había lugar al lado de Ron, se sentó delante de Andie, quien le sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-¿Qué decidiste?- preguntó Andie disimulando que le explicaba algo del libro para que Malfoy no los molestara.  
  
-¿Acerca de qué o qué?- preguntó Harry, que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba  
  
-Harry, ¿leíste la nota?- preguntó Andie con sorpresa  
  
-¿La...la nota? ¿cuál nota?- Harry estaba más confundido ahora  
  
-La nota que te dejé dentro del libro de las flores- dijo Andie mirándolo fijamente a los ojos verde escarlata de Harry.  
  
-No, es que...  
  
-¡Silencio, silencio!. Todos sentados en sus lugares que la clase de hoy es muy importante, haremos una poción para dementores y quiero que abran su libro en la página 121 y que copien los ingredientes en un pergamino.  
  
Harry empezó a hacer el trabajo y en un pedazo de papel le escribió una nota a Andie:  
  
No he abierto el libro, pero esta noche lo haré  
  
La dobló cuidadosamente y movió su brazo hacia atrás poniendo la nota sobre el libro de Andie, quien estaba a punto de tomarla, pero Snape se acercó y se la arrebató de las manos a Harry.  
  
-Potter, ¿enviando papelitos?, ¿cartas de amor?- preguntó Snape y todos los Slytherins se burlaron principalmente Malfoy y sus secuaces. Snape leyó la nota, y como no la entendió la volvió a dejar sobre el libro de Andie- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por enviar notas en clase, y ponte a hacer tu trabajo que nos harás la demostración de la poción.  
  
  
  
Al final del día, poco antes de la cena, Harry buscó a Hermione en la biblioteca, para preguntarle qué había investigado sobre las flores y para que no sospechara nada de él.  
  
Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, estaba casi desierta, la señora Pince ya no estaba y sólo se distinguía una luz encendida al final del pasillo, así que caminó hacia allá ya que no era remoto que encontrase ahí a Hermione estudiando.  
  
Se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó al final del pasillo, en efecto, ahí estaba Hermione, pero no estaba sola, Ron la acompañaba y los dos se besaban apasionadamente sobre una mesa.  
  
Harry prefirió no molestar ni hacer interrupciones y se fue rápidamente de allí para esperarlos en la cena, pero nunca llegaron.  
  
Ya en la cama, pensando sobre Hermione y Ron, se acordó de la nota de Andie, buscó el libro y sacó la nota:  
  
Harry:  
  
Estos días la he pasado fenomenal junto a tu lado, mi amor ha crecido por ti y siento que podemos ser más que amigos.  
  
Respondeme lo más pronto posible.  
  
Con amor,  
  
Andie  
  
Sencillamente no lo podía creer, ¿Andie pidiéndole que fueran novios? Era fantástico y no la podía rechazar porque él estaba muy enamorado de ella. 


End file.
